simplisticafandomcom-20200214-history
Commie Town
A fortified town situated in exile of all other civilizations and which survives from their record breaking wheat fields and their innovating communism. They are host to the Frogism religion - the first religion to be created on Simplistica - and to extraordinary buildings. From their tremendous castle to their fascinating underground frog cathedral, CommieTown is beautiful and their citizens, hard-working. The town might be mysterious and quite fortified but it does not mean the citizens are hostile. If you join CommieTown you will be treated like a comrade amongst them. Commie town was founded by a group of close-knit French-Canadians and they're certainly one of the closest, most hard-working communities in Simplistica! You may not be a fan of their economic ideologies, but they have some of the biggest builds on the server! History Long ago, after Sorcia was created, came Wazagaduuuuuuuu. He, aided by Frogism, founded this very holy town. Destined to be representing the chosen system, this town grew very rapidly and very quickly became the second most populated town before Sorcia. Because of the rising power and the differences in the systems of the two grand towns, tensions grew higher between the commies and the sorcians. This era caused the construction of the great wall of Commie Town and the organization of Commie Town's rules. Having passed through this age, Commie Town emerged stronger but still has hostile relations with the other nations of the world. CommieTown went to war against all the capitalist powers of the server such as: Sorcia, Cortigo, Wormtown and Ardenne and won it. Despite their victory, the citizens of CommieTown left the server one by one. Some sources would like to say that the strategy used by the Quad-Town alliance displeased the Communists, who disappointed in this battle left this server forever. Unless...On January 27th 2020, CommieTown has, officially, been declared dissolved by Skyto_. Since then, all information about CommieTown has been destroyed. Rules # If any CommieTown citizen is in need of any resources or item, they can take it without the need of the approbation or supervision of the community or an approved CommieTown citizen. # Tourists must have permission to take any item or resources from the community, and to do so must be under the supervision of an approved CommieTown citizen. ## Any promotion of capitalism inside or in a 100 block radius of CommieTown and its puppet states is illegal and must be stopped. If the assembly (law #3) is in action, suspend any action of the targeted player and they must wait until further notice. # The approved citizens of CommieTown have the right to declare an assembly in unique situations in order to bypass the rules, add new ones, and modify existing ones. ## For an assembly to be declared, 50% of the population must be present. ## For an action to be performed in an assembly, the vote must be unanimous at one or two exceptions depending on the number of people in the assembly at the moment and at the discretion of the assembly members. ## Any diplomatic relations with others villages or cities are maintained at CommieTown’s assembly. # The only legal and permissible religion to abide to inside the Great Wall of CommieTown is Frogism. If a CommieTown Citizen does not want to abide to Frogism, he will be forced to ive outside the Great Wall of CommieTown. ## Any promotion of a religion other than Frogism is illegal and must be stopped immediately. The assembly rule (#3) cannot be applied to overthrow this rule. # Construction in CommieTown is only allowed to approved citizens. # If not an approved citizen, to construct a building in CommieTown the plans of the build must be approved by the assembly. If someone doubts the person’s right to build, the builder is obligated to show their approved plans. # Everything inside CommieTown is the propriety of the CommieTown community. # To become a citizen of CommieTown any person must be approved by at least half of the current population of CommieTown. ## After being approved by the community, the person must take every item they intend to bring to CommieTown and can be aided by others (every aiding person must be declared to the CommieTown community beforehand). Any item, ressource or infrastructure built will be left behind as the possession of the city in which he used to be part of (this city has the right to do anything with the aquired ressources, items or infrastructures built). ## After being approved by the community, the person must join the frog religion and adhere to it’s beliefs if the person is not already a follower. If the player refuses he will be forced to live outside the walls. If the person adheres to a different religion, they cannot join CommieTown before leaving it. # If any person, inhabitant of CommieTown or not, tries to overthrow any established power or rule, he/she can be banished from CommieTown. If the person has a living space located in the territory of CommieTown, all ressources and items of his possession will be confiscated. Rule #13 shall be applied. # All new approved citizens of CommieTown will be given armor (A full set) and armament (Sword and shield). This equipment is still propriety of CommieTown and can be taken back if the inhabitant was to leave or be banished of CommieTown. ## Any unapproved citizen who enters CommieTown has to inform a full-fledged member of CommieTown beforehand to have his approval. ## Any tourist must conform to the CommieTown laws at any moment passed in the city. # Any unapproved citizen who enters commie town without proper approval must be dealt with however the approved CommieTown citizen judges appropriate. # Any rule concerning griefing, cheating and obscenity are the same as those of the server. # A person who does not comply with the CommieTown laws will be subject to various penalties chosen by the assembly. # Anyone who pretends to be an approved CommieTown citizen will be given a warning. If the warning is not respected, they will be declared enemy of CommieTown. # The rules are subject to change. War Rules Some rules may differ in times of war. # No new citizens will be allowed during a war. Rule #3 may be applied. # Non approved citizens may not build infrastructures of any kind during conflicts. # No tourists, visitors or unapproved citizens of CommieTown may enter CommieTown without the approval AND proper escort of a complete and approved CommieTown citizen during hostilities Key players Wazagaduuuuuuuu Founder of the town and respected admin, and of course proudly one of the many hard-working CommieTown citizens! In charge of all things Commie, he's one of the earlier players on the server, we all appreciate his presence and his part in the creation of one of the two biggest towns on the server! Creepyseb Behind their international Quebec Outpost, he lives in a large mansion there, and it's the first international settlement; bringing together people from all ends of the world, from Sorcia to CommieTown! Skyto_ A player that has had either a hand in many of the largest builds, or the man behind them himself, Skyto has created some of the best structures on the server. Rec_YT This player was one of the first to join CommieTown. Despite his discretion at the start, due to his shitty english, he is the man behind many useful ideas for the entire life of the server and the city such as: the Olympics, the Communist Constitution, Dagobert and international mail. He is officially married to Rozl, which finds that he is a hot girl.